AkuDemy
by nickie083100
Summary: Demyx has been in love with Axel ever since he joined the Organization. Now Axel spends all his time with the newest member, Roxas. Demyx is jelous of Roxas, what will happen if he tells Axel his love for him?


**A/N: Yo! This is dedicated to Raksha-DanceWaterDance, she's so awesome, and I'm sorry I haven't been helping you with Warning love. Okay, I'm sorry for being boring, so I'll just let you read it! ^.^**

**AkuDemy**

'_Stupid Axel, he doesn't care about me. That's why he left with Roxas.'_ Demyx thought, crying. His one true love just left with the newest member of the Organization. Demyx was in love with Axel. He was the one to show him all around Castle Oblivion.

"_**This is Luxord. Don't ever play strip poker with him, he takes it VERY seriously!"**_the flaming-headed pyro warnedDemyx. Demyx just stood there, love struck.

'_**He's beautiful! His flames are perfect with my water!"**_ Demyx thought. He's _never seen anyone as handsome as Axel. He was so friendly he only paid attention to Demyx. _

"_**Demyx? Hey, little buddy, are you okay?" **__Axel had asked him_.

"_**Yeah, I'm sorry Axel, I was lost in thought." **__Demyx replied. He didn't want Axel to leave him. He wanted to be with him as much as possible._

"_**Get your head out of the clouds, and let me show you my room."**_ _Axel said as he took Demyx's arm and dragged him to his room._

'_That means nothing to me anymore, nothing.'_ Demyx sighed. He was sitting on his bed, plucking random strings on his sitar. He remembered when he used to play his favorite songs for Axel.

"_**Bravo, Demyx! You are so unique, I don't think I'll ever find a buddy like you." **__Axel said, complimenting Demyx's song_.

"_**Thanks, Axel. That means a lot to me."**__ Demyx said, blushing. He's never felt like this around a dude, but Axel was special to him. Demyx didn't care if he was falling for a guy, that guy was nice to him, like he would do anything to help him_.

'_Really? You found a new buddy, so you lied to me, Axel. I hate you so much. I hate you.' _Demyx was crying harder. He hated Roxas, because he took Axel away from him. Now he hates the two people who would actually mind him. The rest of the Organization would shoo him to hang out with Axel or Roxas.

'_Stupid Roxas, you stole my one true love. Why did you have to ruin everything. I was gonna tell Axel that I loved him, then you came.'_ Demyx thought. That night was so special to him, and Roxas just took it away.

"_**Axel, can we talk please?"**__ Demyx asked Axel._

"_**Sure, little buddy." **__Axel said with his charming smile that made Demyx melt._

"_**Axel, you're my best friend, and I" **__Demyx was cut-off._

"_**AXEL! XEMNAS WANTS YOU!" **__Xigbar screamed._

"_**Fine, Bigrax!"**__ Axel screamed back._

"_**Sorry, little buddy, I gotta go. I'll be right back."**__ Axel said as he left Demyx alone. Demyx sat there on his bed, waiting for him. When Axel finally came back, he had his arms around a teen with blonde hair that was spiked up to the sky. He had blue eyes, and he was smiling a small but friendly smile. Demyx did not like him one bit._

"_**Who's he?" **__Demyx asked, stubbornly._

"_**This is Roxas, isn't he cute!" **__Axel exclaimed. That made Demyx grab where his heart was supposed to be. He didn't have a heart, but he wondered why it hurt so badly._

"_**Wha..what?" **__Demyx asked, dumbstruck. He couldn't believe what Axel just told him._

"_**I said, isn't he cute? I love his blue eyes!" **__Axel said, not knowing how much it hurt Demyx._

"_**I have blue eyes, also, you know. Do you like mine?"**__ Demyx asked, hoping Axel would say yes_

"_**Yeah, I like your eyes a little bit, but Roxas' eyes are so cute!" **__Axel said, blushing. Roxas was also blushing._

"_**So, what did you want to tell me, Demyx?" **__Axel asked, grabbing Roxas harder._

"_**Nothing, Axel. I gotta go help…MARLY, yeah I gotta go help Marly with his garden. Talk to you later. Bye." **__Demyx said as he ran out of his room and searched for Marluxia. Marly was a pro at dating, and he made Demyx feel happier. Demyx was crying as he reached Marluxia._

"Demyx? Demyx?" Axel was calling out.

'_I don't wanna see you, Axel. I said I hate you.'_ Demyx thought again. He tried to hold in his tears, but he couldn't. He started crying loudly, and Axel found him. Axel looked enraged, Demyx thought his hair would catch on fire.

"Who." Axel started. "WHO MADE YOU CRY! IF I FIND OUT WHO MADE YOU CRY, THAT PERSON WILL DIE, AGAIN!" Axel screamed at Demyx. Now Demyx was crying harder.

"Sorry, Demyx. Please tell me who made you cry." Axel said, sweetly.

"YOU, AXEL! YOU MADE ME CRY! KILL YOURSELF NOW LIKE YOU SAID SO I COULD BE HAPPY!" Demyx screamed as he cried harder. Axel was shocked.

"Little buddy," he was cut-off

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! ROXAS IS YOUR LITTLE BUDDY, NOT ME! YOU ONLY PAY ATTENTION TO ROXAS! AND I THOUGHT YOU LEFT!" Demyx shouted. Axel was surprised. He's never seen Demyx explode, especially towards him.

"Demyx, Xemnas MAKES me go on MISSIONS with Roxas. I wanna hang out with you, and he's only a kid. He offers to buy me ice cream, and since he offers, I don't wanna say no. I hang out with Roxas, but I wanna hang with you more." Axel said, wraping his arms around Demyx. Demyx was too tired to resist, so he gave in and let him wrap his arms around him.

"Demyx, what got into you? I didn't think you'd care if I hung out with Roxas." Axel asked, confused.

"Axel, the reason I care is because I, I love you. The first time I saw you, I thought you were awesome." Demyx said, snuggling into Axel.

"Demyx, I, I love you, too." Axel said. He pulled Demyx in for a short but passionate kiss.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you." Axel whispered in his ear, and once more kissed Demyx.

Right then, Roxas walked in, wondering where Axel was.

"Hey, Axel, I'm gonna go with Zexion. Bye!" Roxas said nervously. Demyx was happy, at least he had some time with Axel for a while.

"I love you, Axe." Demyx said as he curled up with him.

"I love you, too, Dem." Axel said as he and Demyx kissed.

**A/N: Yay! I hope you like it! ^.^ **


End file.
